This invention pertains to a device for use in improving the performance of a well, especially a water well, by forcing a liquid toward the material surrounding the well and through any protective screen and withdrawing the liquid and any entrained substances, and the method of cleaning the screen by causing turbulence in the liquid in the well.
Many wells, especially water wells, are sunk into material such as sand that may readily become clogged with silt or the like. These wells may also use casings that have screens adapted to filter extraneous materials out of the liquid to be pumped from the well. Such screens may also become clogged with silt or sand.
Back flushing of wells is commonly used to clear up such silting problems. The action is partially effective, but does not always clean all of the area desired.
By my invention, I provide a device and a method capable of forcefully washing the screen and of causing a churning action which will assist in making a turbulent scrubbing action to remove silt and other material from the internal surface of the well and also from the screen.